Know Your Limits
by xxChase the French Patriotxx
Summary: What happens when a young Garmadon seals into Dareth's Dojo and finds a sexy Dareth bent oer picking up marbles? Something sexy, hot, and passionate Story requested by BlackBlizzard please review
1. You Don't Fight the Nature of Things and

S**tory name: know your limits **

**Story rating: M with M/M**

**Story setting: Dareth's dojo **

**Story pairing: Self-Centered**

**Fandom: Ninjago**

The twenty eight year old made his way into the dojo without being heard who knew that the former dark lord possessed such skill such grace it was probably thanks to his kimono it was light as a feather, it's was primarily black with a light purple trim, it held many red symbols on the left side of his body that went down half way on his thigh and a red dragon was sewn on the back.

As the handsome male made his way through the dojo his Emerald green eyes reflected that of his son, his cream coloured skin was beautiful.

He was looking for one man and he knew just where to find him. He walked across the large training room and past the stand of fake trophies then went through the beed fence door.

He smiled at the sight before him Dareth was bent over picking up some marbles he had dropped. Garmadon smirked at the the bubble butt Dareth had and walked forward not making a sound.

Dareth yelped when he felt another male grab his hips and grind against his ass, "what the hell!?" He yelled then looked back and blushed when he saw the handsome male that was doing it, "get off me please."

Garmadon did what he was told and smirked at the blushing male, "how ya doin' sweetheart?"

"Don't call me sweetheart! Who are you?!" He angrily asked the man.

"Names Garmadon."

"What how'd you get so young again?"

"Don't asks now I came here to get a prize."

"And what would that be?"

"Your virginity."

Dareth blushed more and walked through the beed door trying not too blush but it didn't help he was still a rosy red.

"How 'bout we make a deal Dareth?"

"What?"

"A sparring match if I win you let me have you if you win I leave."

Dareth actually had to think about it, was he gay? Yes, did he find the man attractive? Yes, was he ready for his first time? He didn't know but he was curious to know what it was like though, he held out his hand shakily, "fine."

Garmadon was surprised that Dareth just agreed to the deal but smiled regardless and seemed excited, he shook Dareth's hand smirking.

"But I must warn you I've mastered every fighting style." Dareth began to show off his animal moves.

Garmadon could only only laugh then get in his fighting stance.

"I'm not holding back," Dareth said then charged at Garmadon.

Garmadon ducked and used his forearm to make Dareth fall on his back. Garmadon got on Dareth's stomach and smirked as he leaned in pinning the man to the floor more, he leaned in and whispered, "I win," in a seductive tone.

Dareth blushed as the man leaned in and pulled him in a passionate kiss. When they separated Dareth spoke up, "best three outta four then you can have me."

"Ok." Garmadon got off him and got ready. Dareth got the upper hand this time and grabbed the shirt of Garmadon's kimono. The older man only smiled and grabbed Dareth's fore arm and used his free hand and placed it on Dareth's shoulder then kicked him in his calf making him fall for a second time.

"Fuck!"

"Which is exactly what I'm gonna do to you when we finish here." Garmadon smirked at the male who was now blushing furiously.

"I've still got one left." He stood up and got back into his fighting stance.

"You never give up do you?"

"Nope."

Garmadon sighed then spun around with a purple tornado surrounding him, he went towards Dareth and smiled when he saw the male sitting on the floor defeated.

"Alright fine a deals a deal." Dareth stood up and lowered his head waiting to see what the man would do first.

Garmadon smirked, "so let's go to the bedroom," Garmadon nibbled the males ear Ten puck him up bridle style

"Put me down!"

"Not in my plans."

"At least throw me over your shoulder I look like a girl right now!"

"Well you are gonna be bottom how else will I be able to fuck you?" He chuckled then before Dareth could say anything he pulled him into a kiss filled with passion. Dareth melted into the kiss feeling a tent build in his pants.

Garmadon was feeling the same thing as the kiss continued Garmadon pushed his tongue against Dareth's lips. Dareth fought against it and didn't open his mouth. He let out a groan in the kiss. Garmadon pinched Dareth's side causing the male to slightly yelp, Garmadon pushed his tongue in when his mouth opened up.

Dareth let out a moan as Garmadon's tongue explored his mouth and their tongues danced together wanting more of each other.

After Garmadon pulled away their mouths were connected by a thin string of saliva. Garmadon walked forward going through the beed fence and going down a hall way.


	2. He Who Submits Gets the Most Pleasure

**Story name: know your limits**

**Story rating: M with M/M**

**Story setting: Dareth's dojo **

**Story pairing: Self-Centered**

**Fandom: Ninjago**

Dareth and Garmadon both grinned at what was about to happen but Dareth didn't know how this would turn out he had mixed feelings. He was happy, excited, anxious, worried, and honestly a little scared but he had to trust that Garmadon would be good to him.

"It's your first time right?" Garmadon asked.

"Yeah." Dareth blushed.

"Ok I'll take it easy this time."

Dareth smiled and wrapped his arms around the males neck who carried his bridle style to the bedroom.

When they arrived Dareth opened the door and Garmadon walked in. Dareth managed to get back on his feet and smiled, "I'll be back I'm gonna change."

"Ok." Garmadon gave him a soft kiss then sat on the bed with a brown comforter.

Dareth walked into the bathroom and locked the door, he sighed, 'you can do this you just have to relax and trust him it will be ok.' He pulled out a razor and shaving cream then pulled his shirt off. He quietly put the shaving cream on his chest and carefully shaved getting all the hair off and never leaving a nick his chest was now completely smooth.

He pulled his pants down to show his brown boxer briefs. He looked at his legs completely covered in hair, he shaved them as well adding to the submissiveness he was going to give. His leg hairs were now prickles attached to his skin.

He dumped the razor head in the garbage then got rid of the hair in the garbage. He sighed, 'this is gonna be a good night.' He walked out of the room blushing and feeling shyer than he ever had been.

Garmadon smirked at the smaller male then stood up. He walked toward him pulling his kimono shirt off to show his chest that had a few hairs on it, and his stomach was turned into six abs, his arms had plenty of muscle Dareth knew Garmadon could pick him up at anytime with arms like those.

A tent grew in Garmadon's tight uniform pants as he walked towards the more submissive male. He stood face to face with Dareth and connected their lips again. He wasted no time with shoving his tongue in to play with Dareth's mouth. He pulled Dareth's left leg around his waist without the younger of the two noticing.

By time Dareth opened his eyes from the kiss he realized that both his legs were securely around Garmadon's waist and that he could feel Garmadon's erection pressing against his own, "wow are you sure it's gonna fit?" Dareth blushed at the sight of the ten inch member poking through Garmadon's pants.

"Oh it will fit I promise you it'll fit." He smacked one of Dareth's ass cheeks causing the other male to hiss in want. Dareth got back on his feet when Garmadon lowered him, Garmadon sat on the bed and pulled his pants off to show the purple boxers he wore. He pulled out his cock and pointed it at Dareth, "suck it!" He said in a dominant demeanor.

"Ok." Dareth walked over to the erect cock and fell on his knees. He grabbed it gently and it bobbed in his palm leaking pre-cum. He placed a gentle kiss to the head, he licked the hilt until he came back to the head and took it into his mouth.

He bobbed his head up and down taking Garmadon whole.

Garmadon was loving this Dareth's oral grip was so tight and felt so good it was like heaven he couldn't wait to take him in the other hole.

As Dareth continued he forced himself not to gag he didn't want to fail Garmadon but he really wanted to stop oral now but he felt like he chose to do this so he continued.

Garmadon was a moaning mess from Dareth's mouth but remembered he was suppose to take him in the other hole so he intended to not climax.

Garmadon pulled Dareth off his large member and smiled, "sit on the bed it's my turn."

Dareth did as he was told and sat down on the bed with his legs spread wide.

Garmadon got in between Dareth's legs and pulled the eight inch cock out of his boxers. He slowly sucked on Dareth's member and tightened his oral grip and bobbed his head faster and faster. Dareth moaned out loudly as Garmadon increased his oral grip, "FUCK GARMADON THAT FEELS FUCKING GREAT!" Dareth felt himself become closer as Garmadon increased his oral grip he felt it build up in seconds. And before he knew it he climaxed in Garmadon's mouth.

Garmadon pulled off and swallowed the substance that held a sweet but bitter taste, he licked his previously white lips clean then looked at Dareth with a twinkle in his eye, "tastes great..." He quietly said, "now for the next part of our deal.

Garmadon walked over to one of Dareth's dressers and almost instinctively pulled out a bottle labled grape, "grape's my favourite guess I got lucky tonight." He smirked at the male then walked over to him.

Dareth was blushing more and more he felt shyer than ever again but he felt willing.

Garmadon lifted the mans legs up and placed them on his shoulders. With Dareth laying on his back with his tender pink hole exposed Garmadon cracked the lube open and spread it on his new boyfriend's ass, "fuck that shuts cold!" He yelled.

"Sorry..." Garmadon chuckled then pushed one of his lube fingers in making Dareth hiss in want.

"Fuck Garmadon that's a big finger!"

""I've got something a lot bigger." His eyes darted down to his cock. He laughed then fingered Dareth slowly and listened to the younger males moans.

He took a second finger and pushed it in causing Dareth to moan out again wanting more. Garmadon spread his fingers inside of the male. Dareth moaned loudly as he felt Garmadon hit his prostate.

Garmadon pushed the third finger in and spread them around the smaller male, Dareth was a moaning mess as Garmadon continued to finger him making sure he was ready for what would happen.

After Garmadon pulled his fingers out he spread lube on his ten inch cock and got positioned at Dareth's wanting hole, he only smiled at how he clenched and Unclenched waiting for him, slowly inch by inch until his entire organ was in the hole.

Dareth moaned as he felt his ass flex and clinch along the length causing both of them pleasure beyond average. "Fuck me Gar please fuck me I want it."

"Did you just call me Gar?" He asked smiling happily.

"Yeah... Was that not ok?"

"I kinda like that and it makes me want to do this." Garmadon smacked Dareth's ass causing the smaller male to moan in bliss, "now what was it you wanted me to do?" He asked sarcastically.

"Please fuck me..."

"Say my name."

"GARR…!"

Garmadon smirked and started ramming into the smaller male furiously showing some care for him, "your so fucking tight!" Garmadon who was loving the hard grip from Dareth's ass and enjoyed how it was warm and moist.

"You're so fucking big." Dareth loved the feeling of Garmadon hitting his g-spot head on with full force.

Garmadon kept going enjoying the feeling and knowing that Dareth was enjoying it too. Within no more than twenty minutes he felt himself climax inside the male.

Dareth moaned in bliss as his hole was filled and plugged by Garmadon, "oh Gar that was so great…" He said panting sweat dropping down his body.

"Thanks..." Garmadon replied with sweat falling down his body also.

Both the males were sweaty and panting until Garmadon took the initiative, Garmadon pulled out and cuddled up with Dareth. Dareth whimpered as he felt Garmadon's warm semen spill out of him and land on his comforter.

"Dareth..."

"Yes Gar?"

"How's my son been?"

"Pretty good him and his boyfriend really seem to be hitting it off..."

"Boyfriend.. What boyfriend?"

"Thomas... Didn't Lloyd introduce you to him?"

"No."

"I wonder why..."

"Maybe he doesn't trust me..."

"It would make sense."

"Why?"

"Well you were Lord Garmadon the evilest man in Ninjago it would make sense that he feels scared to tell you he's gay."

"B-but I'm his father he should never be scared to tell me anything I love my son regardless."

"Have you ever told him that."

"I've told him I love him but not regardless."

"Call your son and tell him."

"Ok," Garmadon sat up and went over to his kimono and pulled his cell phone out of it. He sat back in the bed with Dareth clinging to him. He dialed Lloyd's phone and the ring tone echoed throughout the dojo. "Son..."

Lloyd pucked up the phone. "Yeah it's Lloyd."

"Listen son Dareth told me about your relationship and I want you to know that I love you and respect you no matter what don't ever feel like you have to hide anything from me ok son..."

"Yeah dad."

"Now tomorrow I want to meet this boy ok?"

"Yeah dad."

"Love you son."

"Love you too dad."

They both hung up the phone in sync, "now where were we?" Lloyd asked then lifted his body up on his lovers hard member.

"Right about here." The other male said then kissed him while thrusting into Lloyd's tight hole.


End file.
